


Princess

by plingo_kat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: “Hurry up or I’ll do it myself,” Noctis says.They both know he won’t. Noctis in bed is pliant, dark-eyed and lax; he likes to lie back and allow Gladio to do all the heavy lifting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=15689) at the ffxv kmeme: "Pillow princess Noctis! Gladio is the gentlest lover with a teasing edge. He calls Noctis little pet names and Noctis loves it. He loves the attention too. Pure fluffy sex please! Bonus points if Noctis teased Gladio into frustration in the beginning."

It’s not that Noctis is _lazy_. He trains hard, goes to important political meetings and war strategy sessions, gets extra tutoring from Ignis, and still finds the time to have the semblance of a social life. Unlike Ignis, Gladio thinks, half-derisive and half-fond, until he banishes the thought from his mind. Now is really not the time to be thinking of Ignis.

“I’m ready,” Noctis complains, and twitches his foot to tap against the back of Gladio’s thigh.

“Oh yeah?” Gladio raises an eyebrow. “So was I when you were being a brat earlier, but you didn’t let me do anything then, did you?”

Noctis huffs, but there’s a faint tinge of red to his cheeks. He doesn’t try to justify himself.

“That’s what I thought,” Gladio says smugly. He runs his hands up over Noctis’ shoulders, firm and wiry with muscle, until he can cup his neck and rub his thumb gently over the sharp slope of Noctis’ jawline. 

“Hurry up or I’ll do it myself,” Noctis says.

They both know he won’t. Noctis in bed is pliant, dark-eyed and lax; he likes to lie back and allow Gladio to do all the heavy lifting. Which is just fine by Gladio, honestly.

“Sure thing, princess,” Gladio drawls, and watches the flush grow deeper on Noctis’ face. Yet another thing Noctis likes: the pet names.

“Whatever,” Noctis mutters, and turns his head away. This extends the pale column of Noctis’ neck in a tempting arch. Gladio leans down to set his mouth to it, kissing and sucking gently, and savours the content hum Noctis gives in response. A hand comes up to card through his hair, fingers lingering over the shaved portion at his temple.

“Yeah,” Gladio breathes, darting his tongue out to lick. Noctis makes another soft sound. “Just let me take care of you, beautiful.”

Noctis moans, quiet and quickly bitten off. That’s another thing Gladio likes about doing this. If he goes slow enough, long enough, he can coax Noctis out of his shell. Once he’s broken through Noctis’ reserve, well. That’s always a trip.

He lingers over Noctis’ neck until he squirms, hips shifting and rocking, pushing upward hopefully for more contact. Gladio widens his knees a little more to lessen Noctis’ leverage. “Wait,” he says, and lets his teeth graze over Noctis’ pulse.

Noctis makes another little discontented noise but settles easily enough. Gladio moves down to the fragile wings of Noctis’ collarbones, sucking at the dip in the base of his throat, then down further to a dusky nipple. It’s already peaked, and Gladio takes some time to play, rubbing a callus-rough thumb over it until it’s swollen and tender with his chin propped up on Noctis’ chest, as Noctis makes short bitten-off whimpers deep in his throat.

“Yeah, okay,” Gladio says when Noctis starts to sound pained instead of pleased. “Lift up for me.”

They’re practiced enough now that Noctis’ pants come off without a hitch, and Gladio gets up briefly from the bed to skim out of his own clothes. When he gets back on Noctis pulls him down, winding a leg around his to trap him here.

“Can we get on with it?”

“You sweet-talker,” Gladio chuckles, and kisses the exasperated expression off Noctis’ face. “Where’s your princely patience?”

“You’ve used it all up.” Noctis runs restless hands over Gladio’s shoulders and back, tracing the slope and swell of muscle. Gladio flexes a little to see how Noctis’ eyes darken, his pink tongue coming out to wet his lips.

“You’re gonna have to let me go.” 

Noctis does so with reluctance. Gladio kisses that mouth farewell, sliding his body over the slim cut of Noctis’ hips and bony knees, and watches Noctis’ chest heave as he sighs with anticipation. He’s hard: not surprising, given all the foreplay, but it’s nice to see.

“Don’t tease,” Noctis says like the hypocrite he is, and spreads his knees out a little more. Gladio kisses the tip just to be contrary, and when Noctis is still in the middle of making an annoyed sound he swallows him down. The sound transforms into a moan.

Gladio smirks as much as he can around his mouthful and curls his tongue. He sets up a pulsing rhythm, timing it to his own heartbeat that pounds in his ears, faster and faster as he runs short on breath and the skin beneath his hands becomes slippery with sweat. He grips harder as Noctis breaks, thrusting up with a gasp, and Gladio pulls off with a wet _pop_.

Noctis looks pretty as a picture. His cock slaps against his belly, red and sheened with spit; his skin is flushed where Gladio’s fingers are digging in. He’ll have fingerprint bruises later that Gladio will glimpse in the training salle, little dark dots revealed in flashes as Noctis’ shirt rides up or when his pants hang low on his hips.

“You want to come, beautiful?” Gladio makes sure his breath gusts over Noctis’ wet cock, delighting in the resulting shivers. When he raises his head to check, Noctis has his eyes clenched shut and his mouth open, panting.

“Yeah,” Noctis says, voice raw. “Yeah, come on, Gladio.”

Gladio takes pity on him. He wraps his fingers around Noctis’ cock and sucks fast and hard on the head, jerking him; Noctis gasps and moans, fingers curling restlessly in the sheets. When Gladio shifts onto an elbow to cups Noctis’ balls, he outright whines.

It takes Gladio humming, first low in his throat and then scaling higher in intensity, for Noctis to come. He cries out, involuntary little “hah--!” noises with every pulse of release, until he lies limp and wrung out on the mattress.

Gladio grabs a tissue and spits. Noctis' eyes are closed, his hair a matted mess of spikes spread out across his pillow with a flush still high on his cheeks. Gladio wishes for a fleeting moment that he had Prompto’s camera.

“Hey.” He keeps his voice soft. “Noct, you good to keep going?”

Noctis slits open one eye. “Okay.”

_Brat_ , Gladio thinks fondly. He’s pretty riled up -- which is certainly justified given the way Noctis teased him earlier -- but they’re both tired. Too tired to do anything fancy, so Gladio urges Noctis to bring his thighs together and braces himself with a leg on either side, then slides his cock in between. Noctis is still sensitive enough that every touch makes him shiver and that makes it good, great. Gladio props himself up like he’s doing planks, grins as Noct flicks his eyes down and licks his lips, and begins to thrust. It’s loose and tight by turns as Noctis moves, at first trying to clench tight, then tiring, then shifting one knee over the other to press in close again. Noctis surges upward briefly for a kiss, throwing an arm over Gladio’s shoulders, but soon drops down and lies back. Gladio closes his eyes. He’s close.

Noctis touches Gladio's cheek as he comes, a deep groan rumbling it’s way out of his chest. He strokes along the sweaty skin as Gladio holds his position, shuddering, until he suddenly slumps, spent, over to the side.

There’s a long pause.

“Good workout?” Noctis says finally. The smirk is audible in his voice.

Gladio gropes for a pillow to smack him with. “Shut up, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> plingokat @ twitter


End file.
